Colors of Matrimony
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: Zelda will have no one other than Link, but when her proposal sends him running, Link must figure a way to overcome his insecurities and come to terms with being king.


"Marriage?"

Link stared down at the new queen, his mouth agape, his mind scrambling to comprehend what exactly she had said.

"Yes, marriage." Zelda stared up at him from her desk, her fingers clasped around a quill, "As I just told you, the court is persistent. If I do not marry I will lose favor, not just within them but my own people as well."

"You're the Queen," Link reasoned, struggling to withhold the mild horror from his expression, "You don't have to take orders from these people."

"I do if I want to keep the peace." She returned, her voice even and patient, "Link, there is always the fear that I may die before my time, and they fear my leaving this world without an heir. I am already passed due for marriage. I admit, this is not exactly how I imagined my marriage to start, but it must be done."

Link's breath came as a hiss as he exhaled, pacing about her quarters, recalling how he'd come to this predicament. Not even a few months ago, just after her coronation, she had summoned him to Hyrule Castle and asked him to become a knight, so that he could properly use his skills to serve Hyrule. She did not say it outright, but Link knew that becoming a knight meant giving up his ties to Ordon. Yet he accepted her proposal anyway. He found it difficult to keep close to Ordon, writing letters when he could so that he might preserve his friendships there. But while he felt those relationships strain, he found himself growing close to Queen Zelda, something akin to friendship. But she was careful, Link noticed, to separate politics from their conversations, and Link did not think to ask of them.

"But why me? Why not some other lord or prince or king?"

"If the court can thrust this upon me, I shall carry it out on my own terms." Zelda's eyes did not leave his, her expression composed, sincere, "Link there is no one I trust more than the hero of Hyrule, and I will not bring a foreigner into my kingdom. If ruling is what you fear, you will only need be present alongside me at council meetings. I will handle all political matters. You don't need to worry about the responsibilities of a king."

"A figurehead."

"Precisely, but that is only if you wish to be," she paused before continuing, "Unless what you fear is not being able to marry for love? Is there someone else?"

Link thought for a moment, considering before shaking his head, "No. There is no one."

"You have no objections to marrying me then? Or do you wish the night to think it over?" Zelda asked.

Link shifted his stance, feeling his sword at his side, thinking of its weight, wondering if he would miss it if becoming king meant he would lose it. He should be honored that the Queen was asking this of him, but all he could think was how he might regret it. He could feel Zelda's gaze as she studied him.

"It can be a marriage in name," she said, her voice soft, "I will not keep you from taking lovers."

He bristled, his jaw tightening, feeling slighted. But there was nothing for him to do, for how could he deny the Queen?

He glanced down at the stone floor then back at her, muttering, "Is this your proposal?"

"It is," she replied evenly.

He straightened, meeting her sapphire stare and said curtly, "If it is your command, Your Grace, I accept."

Zelda's expression shifted to puzzlement and she stood, "Link-"

"If that is all my Queen requires," he hastily bowed and left her quarters before she could respond.

He felt no small amount of reprieve when she did not follow him as he expected, but the insult still burned on his cheeks. He walked through the halls of the castle, to nowhere in particular, just to clear his head of Zelda and marriage. Immediately he decided to the sparring grounds beyond the gardens of the castle, thinking the release of aggression might ease his mind. There at the grounds a few knights trained while Ashei watched, her arms crossed and eyes fixed, assessing their abilities and commenting on their forms.

When she heard his footsteps she turned, "Ah, Link, come to spar yeah?"

"It crossed my mind," he stood beside her, watching the pair.

"You'll need a partner."

Link smiled, grateful for the commander'a offer, but his smile did not hold long, his features shifting back to a bitter frown. Ashei's eyes narrowed and she elbowed him.

He looked at her, "What?"

"Before your little meeting with Her Grace, you were grinning like a fool. What happened that resulted in that ugly look on your face?"

Link turned back to the knights.

"Pivot your foot, Mavric," Link said, his tone ringing with authority, "Move your body, don't be so stiff."

The taller man attacked with a large war hammer, Mavric an axe and shield. The man with the hammer swung and swung relentlessly until Mavric was on one knee, struggling to defend against the weight of his own shield.

"Get up Sir Mavric," Ashei commanded, "Use your shield against him."

But despite their encouragement, it was a losing battle. The other knight disarmed Mavric and tore the shield from him, securing his victory. Ashei congratulated the victor, lectured them on proper footing, and sent them to train with the rest of the regiment. When they left Ashei and Link took up blunted swords and stepped into the dirt.

"So what happened with the Queen?" She asked.

Link tightened his grip on his sparring sword. "I'm sure you will know soon enough."

"Ah, so you would rather I found out from the scheming, untrustworthy lords and ladies at court, yeah?" She said, flipping her dull sword in her hand, disinterested.

He glared at her, "Fight me first Commander, and maybe I'll tell you."

Ashei smiled with smug satisfaction and drawled, "I'm sure it is quite the tale."

The pair sparred, and Link did not realize how much aggression he had pent up. His meeting with Zelda was not as he expected, but her words etched and scraped across his mind, frustrating him beyond belief. She truly thought so low of him that he would disregard loyalty and honor? Was the idea of marrying her such a dreaded thought that she felt inclined to offer him an escape? But then why ask him at all? And to make him a figurehead, a symbol for the people to idolize yet who does nothing to aid them, how could she think he would be content with that? He was no bumbling fool with no concept of right and wrong! He could help her rule if that was what he wanted!

"Link, Link! I yield, I yield!" Ashei shouted.

He blinked, huffing and panting, his arm raised and ready to strike her again, his commander who was in the dirt, her practice sword far out of her reach, and arms up in defense.

He stepped back, appalled at himself, guilt crashing into him and rendering him still, "Ashei, I'm so sorry."

She winced as she shifted, reaching her hand up to him, "Help me up, yeah?"

He leaned down to grip her arm and pulled her to her feet. She sucked in a hiss and held her side.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"Oh please," she walked to sit at the edge of the ring, "I would not be able to show my face to my men if I went to the doctor for every little bruise."

Link stiffened, the guilt beneath his skin, and he eyed the men spectating from across the courtyard.

"I'm not concerned about them," the commander said simply, "If any should challenge me and my strength they have another thing comin'."

Link smiled, comforted by that fact. "That's true," and he went and sat beside her.

"You owe me an explanation ya' know?"

Link nodded and apologized again before he told her of what had unfolded in the queen's quarters. As he explained, Link could feel what was left of his aggression seeping out of him, relief and ease taking its place. Ashei listened and did not respond with snide jokes or snicker at his expense, much to his surprise, as she often times took advantage of awkward and unpleasant encounters that happened to befall on him, goading him until he walked away in shame. But this matter was different, this matter much more serious and much more concerning, and Link was glad to see that she respected him enough to listen.

"That's not like Her Grace to make that assumption," Ashei reasoned.

"She said it."

"It's possible you heard wrong, yeah?"

"She said it, Ashei."

She shook her head, "Then you understood wrong. Our Queen is the wisest in the kingdom. She would not be fool enough to insult her hero, especially not after her..." The commander trailed off and could not keep from smiling or sniggering.

Link rolled his eyes, unamused, "Her proposal, yes."

Ashei burst out into fits of laughter, unable to suppress it any longer and Link groaned, waiting for her to finish.

"I don't even know why I told you," he mumbled.

"Oh quiet, don't be a child," Ashei chuckled, lightly shoving him in a playful manner.

Link stared at her, uncertain of what to do or say, for anything he thought did little to ease his conscience.

"Do you not want to marry her?" Ashei asked once she calmed herself, her tone dropping to a more serious note.

Link sighed, irritated by the question, hesitant to answer.

"You don't want to be king?"

"I don't know if I could rule. The idea of having so much influence on so many people is daunting." Link admitted, staring down at his scuffed, worn brown boots.

"Link, as your friend, I advise you go back and talk to her. It isn't right to keep secrets from your new fiancée," she smirked.

Link frowned, glaring at the smug, satisfied look she wore. Her expression dropped, and she rolled her eyes, "Link, you should be grateful. So many would kill for the opportunity to marry her. You're to marry the Queen, your friend, not a stranger. Put aside your ego-"

"My honor-"

"And forget any past transgressions."

Arrangements were made, and the day after, Zelda summoned Link to the throne room to announce in front of the court that she and the hero were to be married in a fortnight. The court was silent, a surprise to Link as he expected an outburst of disapproval at such a scandal, and he did not like their eyes as they shifted amongst each other. He was prepared for argument, for someone to question her choice, for outrage that none of them, no lord nor prince, no man of wealth and power was chosen. Link readied himself for the onslaught of insults directed towards him, to be called a ranch hand, a peasant, a knight no better than the poor from which he hailed. He expect them to deny him any loyalty. But none said a word, no one questioned the Queen, and Link saw in her eyes from up on her throne that she too was waiting for any remark against her choice, a remark against him.

She stood from the throne and walked to the edge of the stairs, the court and Link staring up at her, she so poised and secure, the confidence and strength of a ruler emanating from her, commanding attention and respect without hesitation. Her voice echoed through the hall, regal, elegant, resolute, "Link is the hero of Hyrule. He risked his life for ours and saved this kingdom. He was chosen just as I was to bare a piece of the Triforce. He is the Goddesses' one true hero, loyal to the realm, and our union will not only strengthen Hyrule, Hyrule will thrive from it."

While she spoke, Link found himself uncomfortable with her words, kind and genuine as they were, yet there was an undeniable truth behind them. And when she looked down upon him, her eyes meeting his, remorse overcame him for how badly he had judged her the day before. He felt foolish for his blind rage, and even more so in regards to how he treated her. And what did she think of him now? Her words of him for the court were to persuade and justify, but Link could not deny his sudden insecurity. Did she mean those words after his curt behavior?

Perhaps becoming her consort won't be as horrid as he imagined. She could teach him to be king, to earn the respect from the court. He would not being going into the marriage alone. But that did not stifle his nerves. First, he decided, he would need to remedy the grievance he had caused her.

When she dismissed the court, Link watched as the lords and ladies left the throne room, suspicious of what they would say amongst themselves when they were out of earshot of the Queen. He glanced back at her as she came down the stairs, her heels clicking against the marble stone, and her eyes did not meet his. Instead she walked passed him, and he felt the sting of her rebuff.

"Your Grace," he said.

She abruptly stopped and turned to him, her expression like frost. "Attendants will meet you in your chambers, Sir Link. They will aid you in picking your attire for the ceremony." Her tone was just as her features, and Link was taken aback, affronted, yet he did not let it show on his face. He deserved the bite of her words.

On his way back to the knights' quarters, he walked passed lords and ladies, those he recognized at court. The ladies in all their elegance and finery whispered amongst themselves while the lords did not hide their displeasure and resentment. What a scandal it is, Link thought to himself, unsure whether he should feel humbled or proud.

Inside his chambers, just as the Queen said, attendants, two, had been waiting for him along with Auru much to Link's surprise.

"Her Grace has asked me to help you in picking your wedding garment," Auru said, a pleasant, peaceful smile on his face.

He welcomed the familiar face of an old friend, "None would be better than the counselor of Queen Zelda."

Link had not prepared for such a bombardment of clothing, outfits after outfits, none that suited him in the least, but still he endured the endless parade of royal leathers and armor adorned with furs, belts, and jewels. No hats were placed on his head, not that he minded, and he could not decide if he liked the look of a cape hanging off his shoulders. His only demand was that he keep his sword regardless how uncommon it was to carry one on what is supposed to be a day of peace and merriment. Nevertheless, the sword, more importantly his Ordon sword would stay.

But even the hero of Hyrule had a limit to his patience. And after hours of fittings, of fussing and griping, all their efforts yielded only one set of finery that met Auru's expectations. Link was not overly excited about the choice, but seeing as nothing else seemed to suffice, he decided on the best out of the bad.

"Bah," Auru grumbled, "we have a week to decide."

"Then might we continue this tomorrow? Or the day after?" Link suggested, irritated by the entire affair.

Auru gestured for the other two men to leave and when they did, the door closing behind them, the old man walked up to Link and said, "You've come a long way."

He watched him, waiting for something profound to come from wise Auru that would ease his mind.

"You were nothing more than a rancher, a peasant," Auru continued. "The peasant became the hero and in turn a knight of Hyrule. Few men of humble beginnings make it as far as you have."

"I didn't ask to be the hero," Link said.

Auru shook his head, "No you didn't. But you were nonetheless. And you could have returned to that old life when the battle was through, yet you didn't. You chose to be a knight. You have ambition, and it has not gone unnoticed by the Queen."

"I am aware. She wants me to marry her to keep the dogs off her." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he wished he could bite them back, for they hardly mirrored how he felt. But he did not deny the sting he still felt by her.

"The dogs will bark, but their bite is not a thing to fear," Auru replied simply, "Her Grace knows you've suffered worse, and the court is nothing more than a small trifle compared to all you have faced."

Link said nothing, allowing his words to sink in, and he suddenly felt cowardly for his fears. Yes, he knew little of political life, but that does not mean he stands no a chance against them. He'd have to prove himself, but that by no means is a small feat.

"Hyrule will learn to love their hero-king," Auru said.

After a moment, Link asked, "Where might I find the Queen now?"

"Up in her chambers."

Link was grateful that Auru did not ask him why he desire to know her whereabouts. Nor did he press the matter further, to Link's relief.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Sir Link." Auru said and tipped his head in a bow before making for the door.

"Wait, what of this?" Link gestured to his clothes, unsure how he'd manage to escape their confines without aid.

The old man's hand was on the doorknob. "Ask Her Grace what she thinks. You can relay her opinion when I return tomorrow." He left, and Link did not miss the smile on his face.

Link was left alone in his chamber, but he did not plan to stay for long. He paced, paused to stare at the door, then continued pacing. This went on for a few minutes before he left his chambers and went up through the castle and headed for her own personal chambers.

The door was unguarded as she usually preferred it, and Link could smell it, faint in the air and bitter on his tongue, the familiar metallic taste of Queen Zelda's magic, a much different scent than Midna's. He knocked on the large, dark, wood door, afraid to interrupt whatever magic she could be casting and have it come in contact with him. He had not so fond memories of her magic when he walked in unannounced that left him numb for a week and unable to walk without limping.

"Enter," her voice said through the door.

He did so, and the room was alit with blue light that snaked and spun and danced, and the taste of metal intensified the closer he came to her. She stood in the middle of the room, her book on a stand so that she may read as her arms swayed and fingers fluttered to produce the sapphires from the very core of her and out her fingertips.

She stopped her movements, the azure light faded, and the room stilled, yet the scent of metal lingered. Her eyes turned to him, warm, the look of his friend returned, and Link chewed on his tongue afraid of what to say.

She gave him an incredulous look as she raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you plan to wear on our wedding?"

He quickly looked down at himself dressed in a royal blue tunic and silver chains, his belt studded with gems of various colors of greens, reds, and blues. His cheeks burned, embarrassed that Auru hadn't helped him change before coming to her. Auru would most certainly hear of it from him tomorrow.

"That blue, furs, and jewels do not suit you." She said with a hint of mirth at his expense.

"Deciding what to wear for a royal wedding has proved to be rather difficult, my Queen," he replied humbly.

She smiled lightly, "Is that so?"

Link said nothing, swallowed instead, his tongue fumbling behind his teeth as his mind struggled to make sense of what he wanted to say. He shifted his stance, irritated by the silence between them. Still, the Queen waited patiently.

"I want to apologize," he said, the words echoing through the room. "It was disrespectful how I treated you and the matter of the proposal. I'm sorry."

At this her smiled faded and she sighed, taking a few steps toward him before stopping, "I admit, the way I handled such sensitive matters was a bit harsh."

"Harsh is a way to put it."

Link watched as she rubbed her hands together and picked at her fingernails. She too looked as if words, the realm of which she ruled, were at a loss to her.

She hesitated, watching him before speaking again, "I didn't know how to handle it, so I did it the only way I knew, diplomatically. I offered you the opportunity to..."

"Take other women," he finished pointedly.

She grimaced and bit her lip, "Yes. I offered because I did not think you wished to marry me. I thought that it was possible that there was someone else-your childhood friend, Ilia perhaps-you often spoke of her-" She broke off and beseeched, "Link, I do not want you to relinquish love for duty. That was all that I meant by it." She paused and glanced down, taking a breath before looking up at him again, "And when you, you who are my friend, responded so hotly-I acted irrationally. You didn't deserve what I said to you in the throne room."

Link exhaled, relief enveloping him as he took steps towards her, now an arm's length from touching her. "I may have overreacted and put too much weight into those words. I apologize for it, my Queen."

She smiled gently, and dropped her hands, taking a step forward and reaching to take his hand in hers. "I meant what I said in front of the court. I do believe our union will secure prosperity to the realm."

Link returned his smile, a quick twitch of his lips before they dropped to a frown, "I have much to live up to. What will they think of the peasant-made-king?"

She squeezed his hand for reassurance, "That has yet to stop you. You are the hero of Hyrule. You stopped at nothing to protect us. They will come to love you. You must have faith and give yourself time."

He mechanically nodded, unable to let the truth of her words sink in, not now, not yet. She kissed his cheek, gentle and soft and swift that Link was scarcely sure he felt it at all. But his cheeks heated nonetheless, and as quick as she was to his side, she was even quicker back to her book. He clutched his hand, missing the warmth hers had left behind, and eyed the book with something close to contempt.

She glanced at him, casting a quizzical look, "Link?"

He blinked and inwardly swore to himself; what a fool he must have looked. Her fingers were delicate on the pages, but still she waited.

"I-Since you so blatantly pointed out that my outfit doesn't suit you, would you rather have a say in what I wear?" Link queried.

She shrugged and looked back at her book, a small smile tugging at her lips, "I will respect whatever your choice as long as it does not make you look foolish."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, allowing the smug response to slide off his shoulders. "And what exactly won't make me look foolish?"

Her smile held, and her eyes settled on him again. "Wear anything you desire Link, but wear it as a king."

Link awoke the next morning to a heavy hand pounding on his door. He groaned, his hair disheveled and eyes hardly open, his muscles were weak as he forced himself out of bed. He quickly pulled on a nightshirt to cover his bare upper half, his slight attempt at early morning modesty, and went for the door. He opened it, yawning as he did and scratching the back of his head.

Ashei as before him, always the early riser. Her expression was always typically dull as was her voice monotone, but there was an unwavering eagerness in her eyes. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" He asked with hint of aggravation thanks to his interrupted sleep. He didn't have time nor did he care for guessing games.

She groaned, the shine of her eyes flashing to bitterness. "With Her Grace! How did it go with the Queen?"

"How do you know I went to speak with her?" He mumbled, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Ashei slapped him in the back of the head, and Link flinched and his brow furrowed. "Hey!"

"Stop dodgin' the question!" She snapped.

"It went well, it went fine, Ashei." He replied, his mind more awake and body more ready for another possible slap.

"And?" She asked, expecting more, and Link saw her disappointment, not that he minded it too much.

"And I apologized and so did she."

Her eyes faded back to their usual neutrality, "Ah yes, lover boy, so detailed and exact with your storytelling."

"I'm under no obligation to expose my private conversations with Zelda to you," he retorted.

"You gave that up when you opened your mouth at the training yard," she said, smirking. She entered his chambers thinking nothing of the inaptness of matter, uncaring of her own brash way of doing things. Link closed the door and watched her as she looked around. Her eyes then fell on something, and Link followed her gaze, his eyes widening, his body heating with the coming embarrassment. He had left his wedding attire, the tunic, the furs, and such finery out and bare folded on the table, the armor and sword neatly beneath it. He hadn't expected anyone to come to his chambers except Auru and his attendants. Ashei's appearance was very much an inconvenience at the moment and now an nuisance even before her words left her mouth.

"What is that?"

He lifted his chin in an attempt to seem secure, "My wedding clothes."

She stared, mouth agape in amused surprise, "You cannot be serious. Link it does not suit you!"

He folded his arms, widening his stance, "Auru picked it."

"And Her Grace asked him to help you?" She asked, looking back at him.

Link nodded.

She whistled, a mocking sound as she sucked in a hiss, "You've picked something else yeah?"

"I have something else in mind, yes."

"Good. That horrid thing would embarrass even the usurper king himself."

At that Link could not help but smile at the thought of Ganondorf in such clothing. Ashei moved and sat in a chair, offering Link his own to sit beside her. He remained standing so she crossed her arms and took that as an initiative to prop up her feet on the seat of the other chair.

"Has your little village-Ah what was it called-"

"Ordon," Link said.

"Yes, Ordon. Has Her Grace invited your village friends?"

He swallowed, regretted to admit that he had forgotten to ask, to consider their coming at all. He knew how offended they would be if they were not invited, but would an invitation even reach them in time? Guilt buried beneath his skin and into his veins. They would not be able to attend his own wedding because he had been too concerned with his own welfare.

"I did not ask her about them," he said, looking down at the wood floor and then back at her.

"Oh, such a shame. Wouldn't want them to miss you in that, eh?" She gestured to the his wedding outfit.

He said nothing, having no desire to think or speak of his friends and loved ones in Ordon attending his own nerve-wracking wedding.

Ashei waited a moment, her lips curling into a mischievous smile. "So speak, Sir Link," she said. "Tell me exactly what was said between you and our Queen."

His sigh was more of a growl, for there was nothing he could to get her to leave, nor could he disobey an order from his commander, an obligation he suddenly realized he would soon be rid of once he became king. He could not decide whether or not he would miss her barking orders, uneasy at the thought of his coming elevation in status.

"We apologized for the slights we caused each other," Link said, "and she believes our marriage will do the realm good."

"She isn't wrong about that." Ashei agreed, "The hero, the savior of Hyrule marrying the Queen, having pretty, perfect princes and princesses. It's something out of a fairytale, yeah?"

Link flushed but said nothing. A fairytale, stories to put children asleep at night, often contained the absurd notion of true love and all that it entailed. His mind receded back to the scent of metal, the blue light that reflected back all the brighter in Zelda's own crystal eyes, the touch of her hand, silk like the gloves she wore. His cheeks burn hotter as he remembered the feel of her lips. And it finally dawned on him, not that he didn't know, but simply forgotten the tremendous responsibility. Ashei was right. He and Zelda would have children together. And the longer he thought of it, the much more scarlet he turned, all the while forgetting that Ashei was there and staring at him, her expression stern, determined to know what he was thinking.

"What thoughts have turned you into a glowing tomato?" She asked.

Link blinked and regained himself, his eyes fixed on hers, but he could not bring to words his thoughts. He didn't want to, not to her, not to anyone, not even the Queen, for she would certainly call him a fool. He was a friend to her and nothing more, and there was undoubtedly no romance between them. So he stammered as he tried to think of a lie, something to satisfy Ashei's acute curiosity, but his mind reeled and proved useless.

A knock at the door saved Link, and result in a loud groan from Ashei. He quickly went to it, glad of the interruption, and opened the door for Auru and his attendants.

Ashei waved at him, "Hey Auru."

He smiled pleasantly at her, "Ashei. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Link promptly replied, "Our great commander was just about to leave."

"Right after Link finishes his story, yeah?" She said.

"Actually, Ashei, if you don't mind, Link has a busy schedule to keep," Auru said.

The commander stalled a minute, glancing between Link and the door. "We aren't finished," she said to him.

Link smiled, triumphant, "Really? It feels finished."

Ashei left, and Link focused his attention on Auru, grateful to the old man that saved him a trifling conversation. His attendants had surrounded him with all sorts of new apparel.

"Before we begin," Link said, "I have my own idea." He proceeded to explain what he wanted, certain none would refuse him.

Only one more day, only one before the appointed day, and Link's stomach turned and flipped and churned into knots. His palms were sweaty, the least of his worries, and his mind raced and his anxious heart found no reprieve. There was nothing he could do to avoid this wedding, to avoid the title of King, and as much as he tried, he found little comfort in that Zelda would be there to aid him. Her words echoed in his head, yet there was nothing he could grasp, nothing to reassure him, to bring him relief. Not even the training yard offered any solace in tearing down the building apprehension.

In the training yard he hacked and sliced at a training dummy, focusing all his energy on the sounds of the swipe and the cling and the ringing of his sword against the sacks of hay. The sound was nowhere near as harsh as his old metal dummy back in Ordon which pleased him well enough.

He had had his sword to the dummy since dawn, unable to sleep, dark rings under his eyes, and his muscles aching for a break. But he couldn't stay still, not for long, until his mind wired him to move again, to fight his own nerves and do harm against that scarecrow sack, no matter how innocent and free of any wrongdoing.

It was nearly noon, and the sun beamed relentlessly down on him, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. He strained, his movements slowing until his energy drained, and he stopped, panting for air.

"Link!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to the sound of the voice. Between his huffs a smile reached his eyes, and he sheathed his sword and ran to the source.

Led by Auru, everyone from Ordon had come to surprise him, and even dear Uli made the long trip with the baby. Auru left them their privacy and Link embraced every one of his village friends. When he came to Ilia, she smiled up at him, and they held each other a little longer.

"What are you all doing here?" Link asked once the greetings and the tender reunion excitement mellowed.

"The Queen invited us," Ilia said.

Mayor Bo approached him, a wide grin framing his face, and wrapped an arm about his shoulder, "Link, my boy, why didn't you tell us you were gettin' married?"

"And to the Queen 'erself, no less!"Fado added.

"I-" Link started.

"Is she is kind as they say?" Uli asked.

"And as beautiful?" said Beth.

Link could not think to answer, had no answer, not as the onslaught of questions overwhelmed him, and yet it did not escape his notice, Rusl's chuckle at his expense and Ilia's unusually calm, quiet disposition.

"Alright, alright, perhaps we should give him a moment to breathe," Rusl finally stepped in, silencing everyone and cutting through the crowd to place hand his shoulder. Link smiled, grateful for the blacksmith's interjection.

The day went on slowly, and Link was glad of the company he'd missed from the past. They brought with the Ordon, the crops, the luggage, clothing, the smells of the country he'd nearly forgotten. His heart went out to the home he'd given up, the home he missed, but he was happy to see them all again.

"Where will you all sleep before the-tomorrow?" Link asked.

"The Queen has given us a place." Bo handed Link a scroll, the royal scroll that was their invitation.

Link unrolled and read it, the letter that was signed by the Queen promising the Ordonians chambers enough for them all in the castle, the letter that was sent days before she had even asked him to marry her. She knew he'd agree to her proposal before it was even asked. And she knew to invite his friends for him.

He escorted them to their chambers, large rooms for honored guests to which his friends were marveled just as they were by the rest of the castle. He stayed and conversed, and he avoided talk as much as he could of the next day's festivities. So they spoke instead of Ordon as they settled in, and Link found their conversations soothing. But his mind would not allow him peace even in their company, as he found his previous worries snaking through his skull. And as time was eaten by the sun he struggled to bury his uneasiness-the Ordonians did not notice.

So he gave them time that they deserved, and thankfully his patience could outlast his racing mind. He waited until the sun was near the horizon but not enough to turn it's color. He then made his excuses-he needed to attend to wedding matters-and they begged and pleaded with him to stay. He apologized, sincere as his words were they did not relieve their disappointment; his guilt festered at the sight of Ilia's emerald eyes. Link promised to visit with them once the madness of the wedding was through.

"Don't worry about us too much, son," Uli said with a reassuring smile, "We will have all the time in the world to chat. Only the King can send us home."

Link smiled thoughtfully and nodded for none could compare to the power in the comfort of Uli's words.

Link told no one of his plan as he retreated from the castle and the training yard, instead looking to the stables for the comfort and nostalgia of the past, for his beloved horse always brought him great joy and freed him of any anxieties. Epona, always delighted to see her master, nickered, her ears perked and alert as he rose his hand to her muzzle, greeting her. She sniffed her masters hand before leaning into his hand. He smiled at her, warm and compassionate, glad to be surrounded by the familiar smells of an old home and in the presence of a loyal friend.

After brushing her, attending to her as a rider would, it relaxed him to brush her and over brush her so that her coat shone against the sunlight. He was slow with her, patient even with the sinking sun; the night had never hindered him before, and it was not about to change. He hitched her up, took what he needed for the ride along with his sword and left Hyrule Castle for the northern field.

There he took in his environment, feeling the cool breeze of the coming autumn flow through his hair, the orange sun tossing colors at his side, the rush of the gallop as Epona raced across the field, the sound of their breathing, hers and his as adrenaline coursed through them both. With her he could forget the world, forget responsibilities and escape. But as he slowed for a breather to walk alongside the river, he could feel the reality return, creeping across the back of his skull to the forefront of his mind. He knew a simple ride with Epona was not going to be enough.

Still, Link juggled ideas in his head, a battle plan for himself for what to say and how to act and what it meant to be king. But the more he thought the more concerned he became. He even attempted to think as Zelda would. Atop Epona he did his own impressions of the Queen in hopes of finding the answers he sought. Yet for all his struggles, his rationalizing, planning, it proved fruitless.

He rode well into the night, the moonlight and his lantern to guide him in the dark. He made the effort to think on other things, to rest his mind on something happy and it worked after a fashion. So instead he resulted to think of Zelda and the words she had told him in her chamber. It brought a small smile to his face. Despite all he would have to endure, she believed he'd manage, and she'd be there to guide him should he falter.

Link returned to the castle under the cover of darkness, and brought Epona back to the stables. After finishing with her he went to the castle's private bathhouse to clean himself of the sweat and the stink.

The large room was vacant, much to his relief, he hated bathing other knights and any other stranger in the castle. He undressed, bare from head to toe and stepped into the cool water, allowing the water to seep in and smooth his aching muscles. Perhaps he had pushed himself too hard today, having just realized how sore his body felt.

After washing and drying himself he retrieved his clean clothes and dressed before leaving the closed doors of the bathhouse. He walked through the castle halls, enjoying the quiet and the soft echoing sound his shoes made against the stone floor. Torches aligned the walls lighting his way and tossing dim, eerie shadows about the hall. Crimson tapestries of the Royal Family sigil dropped the wall in the spaces the torches did not touch, and Link felt small in their presence, unable to shake the sickening feeling of being watched.

"What have you to report on his whereabouts?" The voice, male, was low and hushed.

Link stood stock still as if caught doing some evil deed, silent but listened, and across to the end of the hall he watched as two men in fancy clothing, lords he recognized from court came into view and then disappeared down the corridor without noticing him.

"He was escorting his country peasants before he went down to the stables and disappeared," said the second.

As quietly as he could, Link crept to the corner of the hall where the two crossed, waiting patiently before following behind them, hiding behind pillars as he listened.

"And has he returned since?" The first was much taller than the second, thin and old in the light with a white beard that puffed out from his face and down to his chest.

"None have yet to see him."

There was a pause between them before the older lord spoke again. "I cannot believe the Queen would allow those lowly peasant folk to stay at the castle, let alone attend the wedding."

The second, younger, around Rusl's age with dark hair matted in curls replied, "Uncivilized people have no business with highborn blood."

"And that boy-knight is no better than the scum he came from."

Link's jaw tightened and fists clenched, adrenaline spiking his blood, but he remained silent as a shadow on the wall.

The old man huffed in irritation and the words tumbled out of his mouth, "I've afforded her my eldest son, and she refused him! She refused her loyal lord's offering. She's a stain to the Royal Family name. She should be begging for forgiveness for such insults!"

"Many lords have offered up sons, and all have been turned away. Other kings have asked for her hand, and she refused them as she would a meal that displeased her."

"The Queen is a fool to have chosen that boy. Regardless of heroic deeds lowborn is lowborn," the old lord said.

"Now, Lord Raymiur, don't be so quick to call her a fool. Why else would she be so adamant to marry him if he wasn't already sharing her bed?" came the younger, "Our harlot Queen sleeps with swine."

They snickered, and Link nearly bit his tongue to bleed. He had his sword. He could silence them now, and tomorrow it would not matter. He would be king after all. In his rage he abandoned his pursuit of the lords, unable to think, to calm himself, and if he stayed he might not have been able to keep himself from harming them. So he stalked up the castle, their words at his heels and fueling his ire, and by the goddesses he would not forget their faces.

All modesty and politeness gone by his anger, Link had forgotten to knock when he barged into her chambers, the Queen asleep in her bed. She did not move to racket he caused, and he rushed over to her to rouse her. He reached for her, his hand at her shoulder and then it went through it, and Link pulled away in horror. The figure in the bed lost all solidarity then, shimmering like water and melting away to dust and then nothing at all, the blankets lying still with no form underneath. Link stared at the empty bed, perplexed more than anything as his wrath mellowed to piece together what had happened to the Queen, the hollowing wind bellowing the curtains, mocking him.

"Illusions are useful things in ways of trickery." Link turned to see Zelda stepping out of the shadows into the light of the fireplace. His blood turned to ice at the sight of her, her skin sickly pale, nearly green, dark lines creeping across her visible skin and face, lips black like a moonless night, and eyes liquid gold. This Zelda he would never forget, for the marks she bore from that terrible fight remained on her skin, scars Link himself inflicted.

"I apologize for my appearance. I know the unpleasant memories that come with this form." She said softly, genuine, and her eyes read of sorrow, "I was practicing."

That was when Link noticed the scent that came with the breeze, her metal taste of magic, something that brought him comfort knowing no foul sorcery was cast upon her.

"Zelda, why-"

"I have tampered with illusions before that have not resulted in my changed feautures, but the false image of me in the bed was something much more difficult," she explained, walking towards her large bed, her fingers tented together, "I wanted to test my abilities."

She looked at him and sat on the bed, her hands on her lap, her ivory chiffon nightgown held up by the straps at her shoulders, carefully covering her in soft silk, all but her arms, chest, and neck.

"So late at night?"

She smiled gently, "Luckily I have allowed myself to sleep in before the wedding."

Link shifted his stance, staring, wanting to ask but unsure of how. Fortunate for him, Zelda recognized his discomfort.

"It takes time, but it will fade." Her voice was compassionate.

Link took a step closer and swallowed. "Why..."

"-Do I look like this." She finished for him and proceeded to explain. "The King of Evil was not entirely purged from me that day. He left behind a bit of magic, magic I have been attempting to harness -to study and learn from, mind you. This fraction of his magic cannot do me harm-and perhaps to further my own. By doing so, I look like this."

His brow furrowed as he tried to understand her, "Why do you wish to experiment with black magic?"

Her marks were slowly beginning to fade, her skin more alive, her lips less dark, her eyes a little more blue.

"There is power in knowledge, Link. If I am to gain wisdom, I need all the knowledge I can obtain to do so effectively, justly."

Link stared down at her, watching as she slowly regained her colors, the haunting loveliness that was her puppet self slowly fading away to her natural porcelain complexion and brilliant sapphire eyes. She was beautiful no matter how she looked.

"What was it you came to me for?" She inquired, shifting to the side and offering him a space to sit.

He did so and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He thought, his mind working to decipher how he was to tell her what he'd heard.

"Zelda," he began, test the words in his mouth, "I overheard a few lords talking. They-They don't approve of our marriage."

"I am aware Link," she said smoothly, "I denied their sons for you."

He turned to face her, to stare into her eyes, his heart heavy and humbled. She could have chosen anyone in the kingdom, and she chose him at the cost of being scorned behind her back. Still, she needed to know. "Zelda, I can withstand anything they wish to call me, and they can believe whatever they want about me. I can take their insults. But the things they said about you-I could have killed them for that."

Her eyes were pure crystals again, soft and tender which surprised Link. She reached over and wrapped her fingers about his hand. "Cowards spit venom to the dust. I knew the consequences of my actions, but this time I acted for the kingdom _and_ myself."

His lips parted and eyebrows raised in silent admiration. She knew she would have to endure the mockery of the court, and yet she would face it without repentance.

"Let the court say as they please. Lords and ladies survive on gossip to lighten their dull lives."

"What they said about you is treasonous," Link argued, the sting of their offense itching at his skin.

"And what did they say that bothers you so much?" She asked.

He hesitated, the words in his throat filling him with unease, the words of heinous lords, and they disgusted him. "They called you a fool and a stain on the Royal Family name."

"What else?" Her tone turned hard, and Link saw he struggle to swallow her rage.

"'The harlot Queen sleeps with swine,'" he said, his voice surprisingly even.

She stared at him, her eyes grave and unwavering, "As king, what will you do?"

He blinked and titled his chin up, meeting her challenge, "What does the Queen suggest?"

"Let them know that as king, you will not take insults lightly. Punish them as you see appropriate, but do not forget mercy."

He nodded, his anger cooling now that she knew the truth of them. But what could he do to prove himself king? Words and wisdom belonged to Zelda as a sword and action belonged to him.

Zelda saw his concern, and breathed a sigh, not of irritation or annoyance but to simply quell her previous anger. She shifted and moved a little closer to him, both of her hands on his. Link felt his heart pound a little faster, and his cheeks heat with the faint blush. She was so close to him, and he felt himself enthralled in her. Staring into his eyes, she said, "You will be king. Your word will be law. I know this responsibility is frightening. It terrifies me too sometimes."

"You certainly hide it well," Link said.

"Practice," she said with a smile. "But, as I told you before, you can leave the kingdom to me if you wish."

He shook his head, "What kind of husband would I be if left you to all the work?"

Her eyes sparkled and smile widened, but he did not see it and found himself blushing a little more as he realized his mistake at the word "husband." His past anger gone entirely, he slipped his hand out from under hers, and she too withdrew. He felt her eyeing him as he looked down at his empty hands in his lap, missing her warmth again, but she could not know.

"Link."

He faced her, her eyes glistening and solemn and staring into his, and he felt a pang in his heart for whatever troubled her.

"I realize the severity of what I have asked of you. I have asked time and again of you to willingly give up your life for the kingdom. You did that to save us, you did that to protect us, and now I am asking you to govern us along with the rest." Her voice quivered as she turned away from him, and her lips moved to test the words before they left her gentle mouth, "I'm sorry Link. I truly am. I've robbed you of a normal life."

He felt his heart stop for a moment and turn cold and sink. He'd seen such sorrow in her eyes before, and there it was again because she thought she had robbed him. He could not bare the look on her face, so he grabbed her hand, a desire, a need, a comfort, frantic to ease her mind.

"Zelda, I agreed to marry you-"

She shook her head, her lips a tight line, "You don't need to lie to me. As Queen I asked you. And you felt you could not refuse your Queen."

"I-" he hesitated, desperate to convey to her but wary of opening his heart. "You gave me the option, and I accepted your proposal regardless."

She was silent beside him, unwilling to look at him, and so he continued.

"I've been afraid of this marriage, afraid of the scandal, of the responsibility," he confessed. "I still am. But more than anything, I want to protect Hyrule, and I want to protect you."

It warmed him to see her turn back to him, to look into his eyes and see his sincerity.

"If our marriage with allow me to continue to protect you, then the goddesses, I gladly accept."

Her smile was of relief, of joy, and Link was overwhelmed by it. "Zelda, as king I will protect this kingdom, be in the vanguard at battle, and act with wisdom. But I cannot do that without you."

She touched his cheek, her fingers gracing his face, palm pressed against him. She kissed him, her lips moving against his as he kissed her back, his heart pounding against his ribcage he was sure she could hear it.

She pulled away from him and said, "I will do all that I can for you. I will stay by your side, always."

He kissed her, swallowed her words in a undeniable passion. She wrapped her arms about him, and he held her, his fingers scrapping against the back of her skull, through her silken russet locks. She gripped his shoulders with a need, and he responded with the same desire, something desperate and sacred that he had forbidden himself to feel. But every parted breath and scrape for air left him hungrier, greedy, as if the world did not have enough time for the two of them.

He kissed her down her neck until he reached her collarbone, placing tender kisses along the line as she cradled his head. He pressed her against him, his arousal present and unmistakable, but he did not think on it too much as he wanted more than anything to hold her, to feel her warmth and know her heart as he did his own.

When they were bare before each other, skin unbarred by tedious clothing, Link wrapped his arms about her midsection, his face pressed against her as she ran her fingers through his hair. He buried kisses into her, whenever his lips could reach, listening to her sighs, worshipping her as only a goddess knew, touching, licking, kissing her from her breasts to her hips, down her thigh and the back of her knee.

She reached for him, intent on giving him to pleasure she was receiving, and he moved to her taking her hand and pressing it against his cheek with his own hand. They leaned back on the bed together, lips pressed together until she pulled away to pant in his ear.

"Love me, my King."

" _Zelda_." Worship dripped from each syllable, and that was nothing compared to the way his lips traced patterns over her body, a plea and petition, and he felt her shudder beneath him.

"Link." An equal moan of worship, of desire, and Link was sure he loved her then. She took his hand in hers and reach down as they gripped his hard length and worked in tandem, their bodies fitting together.

They kissed as he slid into her, sighing into each other's mouths, she at the fullness of him and he at the tightness of her, and she pushed her hips up for him as he set a steady pace, watching her reactions. His brow creased in frustration, deliberate in taking his time, to make it last, but the building passion was catching up to him. His controlled thrusts slowly became wilder and resulted in both of them gasping for breath. In the midst of their growing passion, Link watched as her controlled composure deteriorated as her eyes wide as she stared into his eyes, mouth open, her face enveloped in emotions that Link possessively wanted no one else to ever have the chance to see. Zelda was his just as he was hers, now until they die, and knowing that drove him past the brink. The sounds and the fire took her with him, her name on his lips and his on hers, and they shouted their bliss to the wind.

He collapsed on top of her, his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as they panted, enjoying the silence between them as she stroked his hair.

"The scandal of consummating before the marriage," Zelda said halfheartedly.

Link chuckled and rolled off of her but kept his arm about her just below her breasts. She shifted to her side to face him, a smile gracing her, "I'm sure the gods will forgive us."

"They certainly should. We are their chosen ones after all." Link smirked at her jests and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"To the gods with the court," Zelda cursed.

Link could not stifle his laugh, her language so unexpected, so unlike her. He laughed, pleased with the acid in her words, and she too smiled and laughed along with him.

When the laughter died, Zelda sighed again, a contented sound as she nuzzled close to him, her arm wrapped at his side. Link's arm still around her, his eyelids heavily, his eyes closed as hers did, and they fell asleep curled about each other, long limbs tangled together while they slept.

Link awoke the next morning before Zelda did and slipped out of the bed without disturbing her. He did not wish to go, but he did not want anyone to walk in on them, not while he slept with his bride-to-be. So he kissed her cheek and silently left her chambers for his, awaiting for Auru and the others to prepare him for the wedding.

Link arrived at his chambers just before the parade of attendants and friends from the village and others he had meet on his journey. They praised and congratulated him again and again, and Ilia, he noticed, was in much better spirits than when she had arrived. He decided not to comment on it as he was swarmed by the children that embraced him, everyone unwilling to leave until Auru had force them out aided by the encouragement of Rusl and Ashei. The attendants drew him a bath as they prepared his ceremonial attire, helped him clean, brushed his hair, and when at last they helped him into his armor and clothing, he turned to look at himself in the mirror they had brought him, proud of what he had chosen and certain it would please Zelda.

He modeled his design after the magic armor he bought during his journey. Foregoing the traditional accompaniment of thousands of precious jewels and metals embroidered into typical wedding clothing, he settled only on a few blue crystals in various places, in his gold gilded shoulder armor and golden chestplate. The tunic he wore over his dark leathers was a deep crimson to honor and show his respect of the Royal Family, and beneath that scarlet was a deep purple that made his sleeves and lining underneath his tunic in honor of Zelda. About his hips was a golden chain similar to the one Zelda wore when he first met her as a man. This much more obvious homage to his wife-to-be held strapped to it his Ordon sword that dangled firmly at his side. Subtle designs of the crest were laced in purple-a quieter nod to Zelda-into the red tunic along with various other designs. Atop his head was not the familiar feel of his hero's cap but a jeweled crown similar to Zelda's own diadem. He was more than pleased with himself, and judging by the smiles on their faces, Auru and the others were just as pleased with the result.

Link was led to the grand hall by Auru and Ashei, both bowing to him before leaving to find their places for the ceremony, music and the murmuring crowd echoing off the walls, waiting with anticipation. He sucked in a breath, nerves taking over him, and he walked along the navy blue carpet that separated him from the cheering crowd. His eyes caught sight of his village loved ones along with Telma and Shad and everyone from Kakariko Village, Prince Ralis who stood beside Ilia, and even some from the Goron tribe. He smiled at them and made his way up the stairs to stand beneath the statue of the goddess, they too to bare witness on this day. Alongside the priest, Link waited as patiently as he could for Zelda.

The crowd silenced themselves but music still played, and Link saw her silhouette beneath the large archway. As she walked into the hall, the crowd erupted into cheers and drowned the music, some throwing petals where she walked.

As for Link, he could not hear the cheering crowd as he watched his bride slowly make her way through the hall. Her dress was deep red where it bellowed at the bottom and the red crept up in swirling streaks like smoke that faded and bled to the ivory of her bodice, tight where it hugged her curves and gentle about her breasts. The bell sleeves of her dress hung low from her wrists down to nearly kiss the floor but hugged her upper arms and shoulders, the same effect of color traveling over the sleeves. Her hair was left long and flowing, the stands about her face pulled back into a single braid. Gold ornaments accented her hair, her usual lovely diadem at her hairline.

She was a goddess among mortals. And her smile was for him.

Metal was in the air, wafted up his nose, and on his tongue, her magic. Before he could think to question her, Link watched wordlessly as gold magic shimmered and ate its way up her body, the once crimson of her dress turned to forest green, the same shade as his hero's clothes, that faded into the white as the red had done. Link's jaw nearly dropped in astonishment; the crowd's cheers turned to murmurs at her trick, whispers of confusion and disbelief-such a horrid scandal, such a disgraceful wedding-but it was his friends' delighted shouts that started the crowd again.

The Queen's grin was wider now as she made her way up the stairs to stand beside Link, eyeing his ceremonial attire of red and purple as if to say that quite gestures of mutual respect were not his alone on this day. But this was something he had not expected, to watch her strip herself of those sigil colors, to cascade into emerald finery, all for him, and the lords and ladies and all honored guests witnesses to her testament. And the kingdom will know of her defiance, her affirmation of love-not for some lord's son or foreign diplomat-love that she harbored for the hero just as he loved her.

He smiled at her and took her hand, and together they said their vows.

The ceremony was a short one, a relief and a disappointment for Link as it was a laborious affair, but yet it was his day in the sun with Zelda at his side. When it was through and the feast began, he found himself reliving the kiss they shared that bound them by gods and men as husband and wife, along with the smile she gave him when it was done. Link sat at her side, quietly sneaking glances at her and admiring her beauty, humbled to have her at his side, to have married the Queen that he loved so dearly. He kept his hand gentle at her thigh under the table, clear to her his desire and mirth, his hand sliding up and down as both her hands were busy with food and wine. He enjoyed the soft silk of her gown under his fingertips, tracing nonsensical swirls into her the fabric at her thigh. She smiled at him, her eyebrow arched, a warning and a challenge in her lovely expression that thrilled him.

She rolled her eyes, smirking, and took his hand in hers to hinder the increasing arousal showing pink on her cheeks. He gave in knowing, inappropriate behavior at an inappropriate time, especially for the new king. So as Zelda sipped at her wine, he settled his eyes from his seat at the high table down on his friends below and the rest of his guests at the lower tables, many of whom he hardly knew. He smiled at their merriment, the laughter that echoed through the feasting hall, the celebration and music diminished his nerves and brought him a fresh sense of hope and faith as he sat beside his bride.

His eyes then landed on the lords and ladies, the familiar faces of the court, sitting at their tables on a lower tier on a break of the stairs. They too partook in the joys of celebration, holding themselves with elevated sense of grace and dignity, a pompous display of arrogance and self righteousness. Their class, Link thought, they believe they are better than my friends because of their class. And then he saw the two lords from the night before the wedding, the old man, Lord Raymiur, and the younger lord sitting with his wife. They talked amongst themselves sly smiling a curling across their faces, and Link's hand clenched into a fist on the table.

He watched, his eyes fixated on them as they drank their mead, conniving, conspiring, muttering slanders amongst themselves, Link imagined, and he watched until he could not stand their presence in the hall, _his_ hall any longer.

He called for Ashei and inquired of the younger lord's name. She told him his name was Edwin. Link scoffed, a small smile at his lips as he took a long drink of his mead. He then stood, the chair scraping across the stone floor, and amongst the chatter he felt eyes fall on him, including Zelda's, but he did not look to her. With Ashei trailing behind him, he walked down the steps that led to the lower tables where the lords and ladies sat, where _they_ sat, his eyes hard and cold, the heads turning to watch the new king, waiting for whatever was to come.

He approached the lords as the ate, their forks halfway to their mouths, eyes staring up at him with bitter surprise as they straightened themselves.

"My lords," Link said feigning a smile.

"My King," the old man, Raymiur said, his voice gruff.

"My King," Lord Edwin's words were clipped.

"Rise, please."

By this time the guests had shushed to low murmurs, all eyes on him, and Link saw from his peripheral vision the shifting of heads. He gritted his teeth, realizing his mistake, his heart pounding and confidence draining at his coming embarrassment if he could not maintain a tone of authority. The two men looked at each other and rose, heads high and chins tilted up looking down on him.

He stared at them, his calm expression fading to the rage he felt. He glanced up at Zelda who now stood and stared back at him with a calm expression though her eyes were fierce. She nodded to him, a spike of confidence, and he turned his attention back to the lords.

He placed his hand on the pommel of his sword, watching as the lords' expression shift, attempting to mask their worry, but Link saw it, the same look of fear his enemies wore.

"How often have either of you been to battle, my lords?" Link said.

"I saw plenty of it in my younger days," Lord Raymiur said.

"In this time of peace there is no need to fight, wouldn't you agree my King?" Edwin added.

"Still, even in times of peace, the King and Queen need to be sure the lords of Hyrule can fight of them whenever the time comes," Link replied evenly, his voice adopting the familiar chastising bite, the tone of authority he used with new recruits like Maveric that joined the army. "I don't want to call into question the loyalty of my lords."

Raymiur blinked, "Question, my King?"

"We are loyal to you, your Grace," said Edwin, "We all have sworn fealty to you just as we had done to Queen Zelda."

Link paced slowly, thinking how to begin, his ire building with each passing second in their presence. "As you know gentlemen, any remark against the King and his Queen is treasonous." He then turned to them and pulled his sword from its sheath resulting in a gasp from the crowd as the two lords stepped back. "And I have heard my fair share of insults but insults about my Queen..."

Old Raymiur stumbled back against his chair, tripping and falling into it. He rose his hands in defense and surrender, "P-Please, my King, we are loyal to the crown, we-"

"'The harlot Queen sleeps with swine'. Do those words sound familiar to you?"

The men's faces lost color as their eyes widened, caught. The guests all gasped at such an accusation, at such horrific slander against Queen Zelda and their hero, their king. Some even hissed and booed, and Link swore he heard Ilia's voice amongst them, "Tear them to pieces Link!"

"Your Grace, whoever fed you these lies-" Edwin started.

"I heard you say it yourself, Edwin," Link retorted, raising his sword to the height of Edwin's chest. "You don't approve of a lowborn from Ordon becoming your king."

The two men, sheep against the wolf, glanced at each other, cowards unwilling to speak for breathing was dangerous enough.

"But this lowborn saved you, saved you all. A fight against you is nothing more than a sparing match against the many moblins I slaughtered all over Hyrule." Link said, lowering his sword and now speaking loud enough for his voice to bounce off the echoing walls as he began to pace again. "But come! Lords and ladies, if you do not approve of your new king, let us have a duel! The challenger that can defeat me takes Queen Zelda's hand or an heir of your choosing, it does not matter to me. I'll be dead."

The guests, peasants and lords and ladies alike were silent as if murder had been committed before their very eyes. Link's eyes danced off the so many faces of his people, all stunned, all fearful except those that had his friendship.

"Anyone?" Link asked, sarcasm and anger dripping like venom from his voice. "No challengers? No one wants to fight the Godesses' Chosen Hero?"

He looked back at Raymiur and Edwin, taking in their terrified expressions, relishing it, pointing his sword at them again, "I will not tolerate traitors in my presence. Leave. Or Ashei will have no qualms escorting you out."

They looked at Ashei who stood behind Link, her arms folded across her chest, her sword at her side, staring at them with a mischievous grin. She'd take pleasure in throwing them out on the cold streets of Castle Town.

Lords Raymiur and Edwin left the feasting hall of their own accord, heads low with embarrassment and shame, and the celebration continued with a soar of music. Link had no wish to explain his actions to the rest of the crowd, his intent clear, and when they saw that they would receive none, they settled with whispering amongst themselves. But it was his friends from his journey, his family from Ordon, friends from the village, Telma, Shad, and everyone else that stood and cheered and clapped. Zelda smiled at him though he did not see as he sheathed his sword and made his way back to his seat beside her.

The music played loud and the wine flowed long as the feasting recommenced. Slowly couples stood to walk to the dance floor, and Link was pleasantly surprised to see Rusl and Uli, and Ilia and Prince Ralis partake in the waltz that was foreign to them.

He drank his mead, watching the dancing until Zelda grabbed him by the hand, pulling him to walk with her, and he spilled his drink as a result. She laughed, excited, taking his drink from his hand and placing it on the table. She led him to the middle of the dance floor and placed her hand at his shoulder. He took her hand, smiling, preparing himself to lead and waited before swaying to the music. They turned and spun to the gentle song, keeping safe distance away from the other couples. Ilia caught Link's attention as she danced with Prince Ralis, the two older now than when they met during his journey. She smiled at him, and he back at her before turning to look back into Zelda's eyes.

"You've been practicing," she commented.

He grinned, "I have."

He glided them across the floor, enjoying the atmosphere, and the warmth and glow of her sapphire stare. Bathed in orange light she was beautiful, the green of the gown that hugged her in perfect places complimented her porcelain complexion. Her dark hair forever flowing caught the light and seemed to shine, embers sparking to life.

"I'm proud of you, my King," Zelda said softly.

Link almost tripped on his own feet, but luckily Zelda gripped him to keep him steady, chuckling at his sudden foolishness.

"You are?" Link asked once he recovered himself, feeling childish.

They continued on, matching their movements to the music.

"You acted the way you knew how," she said. "And the lords deserved no less. You said what was necessary, and no one at court would dare question you now, not after tonight."

He smiled, pride swelling along with his self-assurance, "It felt good to bring them down."

"It felt good to watch you," she replied, her fingers reaching behind his neck to stroke the hair that sat there.

He leaned down and kissed her, something tender and gentle and swift, nothing else that would offend royal company, but both nevertheless grateful for a moment of intimacy.

"As long as you are with me, I will not lose faith," Link said, "As long as you are here to guide me I'll be the king Hyrule needs."

"You'll learn, and then you'll not need me at all," she said, and then her smile faded. She was hesitant, but Link could see a heavily question on her eyes.

"Do you think you'll regret your vows to me?" She asked.

He smiled, gladdened that she had worries just as he did, his heart warming at the knowledge that she loved him enough to be afraid.

"Never, darling heart." He answered, kissing both cheeks before touching his lips to hers, and if the night lasted until sun rose and the days bled together, neither cared at all.

* * *

Special thanks!

Response 3

Dear noerun,

I would love to talk with you! I'll post a story titled "Discussion" and we can talk about Kingdom of Glass or this story as well if you'd like. Or anything else you wish to talk about. It will be up by tonight!

And anyone else that would like to participate in the conversations are more than welcome to join in!


End file.
